<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson to be Taught by OhThatsViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226756">A Lesson to be Taught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet'>OhThatsViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Humiliation, It's Halloween, Leashes, M/M, Punishment, There's a pumpkin involved, non-con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage acts too confident after he bests Caustic in the arena. Caustic doesn't like his behaviour and decides he needs to be taken down a notch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson to be Taught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't my usual genre, but t'is the season and all that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Having problems keeping up, old man? Shame." <br/>It wasn't often Elliott bested Caustic in the arena, which is why he would often play up the situation when it happened. He liked to tease him and make a show or a joke about it. The scientist didn't find it very funny, his blood boiling in his veins as his fingers curled into the dirt below him. The trickster blew a kiss at the camera before finishing him off. The audacity of Elliott to publically disrespect him like this left him seething. He would be punished for this. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that evening, Elliott was whining in his lap, like a neglected puppy begging for attention. He was spread across the scientist's thighs, legs spread with his cock hard and leaking, and Caustic had barely even touched him yet. <br/>Perfect. <br/>Elliott was always so sensitive, physically and emotionally, which would make Caustic's plans for the evening so much more...fun. He ran a calloused hand down the trickster's torso, sweeping it away before it could brush against his immaculately kept pubic hair, causing Elliott to arch his back away from him with a frustrated whine. The scientist took this as his cue to take the leather collar and leash that was resting on the arm of the armchair, and secured it around his partner's neck. Elliott didn't resist when he was tipped out of the scientist's lap and onto the floor; he was used to his way of doing things by now. <br/>"Come, pup," Caustic told him, tugging on the leash to get the trickster to straighten up, and get onto his knees. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." </p>
<p>Elliott did as he was told, feeling the leash go slack as he listened to the scientist's footsteps as he walked away. He drummed his fingers on his thighs while he waited, suddenly feeling the chill of the open window on his bare body, now that he didn't have his partner's warmth against him. A few moments had passed and Elliott was tempted to open his eyes to see what the hold up was. However, he forced himself to keep them closed and remain still, not wanting to be disobedient. He was curious as to what this gift might be. He liked gifts. He was excited. He perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps returning but he kept his eyes shut, even when he felt the tug on his leash again. <br/>"You may open your eyes now." <br/>The trickster did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the room. He almost choked when he saw what was laid out in front of him; a pumpkin with a hole cut in the side. <br/>No. Fuck no. <br/>Elliott was shaking his head, his words escaping him for a few moments. <br/>"Wha...what the fuck?" <br/>"Such vulgar language," the scientist sneered. "Do you not like my gift to you, Elliott? The Halloween season assures there is an abundance of pumpkins. Marvelous, isn't it? I thought you were fond of such things." <br/>Elliott could feel his cheeks beginning to burn and his stomach felt queasy. <br/>"I...I-I...told you that in confidence! You-" <br/>Caustic stooped down in front of him, and was clutching his jaw roughly before he could finish his sentence. <br/>"You've always been a tad too <em>confident</em> for my liking." <br/>"But-" <br/>"You will do as I wish. Do you think I care what you want, Elliott?" Caustic continued, his grip on his face tightening so hard it made his lips pout involuntarily. "Your behaviour today was unacceptable. You brought this on yourself. Get on with it." </p>
<p>Elliott hung his head, trying to ignore the bright orange colour and the waxy feel under his fingertips as he pulled the pumpkin towards him. It was the smell that was truly bothersome; a scent that many others may enjoy but it was something that made the trickster feel sick to his stomach these days. He glanced up at Caustic one more time, hoping the puppy dog look might work on him, or he might give him any indication that he wasn't serious about this. But the scientist kept his stoic expression, perhaps with a small hint of annoyance as he folded his arms and began tapping his foot on the wooden flooring. Elliott sniffled once, as he looked back down at the fruit. He really didn't want to do this but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice. He stroked his length and looked at his partner once more as he lined himself up with the hole that had been provided for him, with one last shred of hope that Caustic may put a stop to all this. <br/>Nothing. </p>
<p>It felt...gross. Sticky. Not pleasurable at all now that he wasn't under the influence of something. Elliott held still when he managed to get himself about a third of the way in. Maybe this would be good enough and it could stop now. Maybe Caustic just wanted to embarrass him to teach him a lesson. Elliott felt like he'd achieved both of these things, since he felt utterly mortified in this moment. The scientist began to walk around him, like a predator circling its prey before striking, observing. Elliott stumbled forward, almost crushing the pumpkin in the process, when Caustic forced his backside forward with the weight of his boot. <br/>"Are you trying to vex me further?" <br/>The trickster shook his head in response, causing the other man to chuckle dryly. <br/>"Then move." <br/>Elliott began to roll his hips forward, limply. It was quite the sight, if Caustic was honest. He hadn't anticipated this to look so...inviting. He'd merely wanted to humiliate the younger legend, but seeing the obvious embarrassment on his face and the way his brown eyes were beginning to mist over, stirred something inside of him. He palmed at himself through his trousers, feeling how tight they were beginning to get, from simply observing this. He yanked at the leash, prompting the trickster to look up and meet his icy eyes, giving him a better view of the tears that were beginning to prick in the corners of his eyes. <br/>Delicious. </p>
<p>Caustic took a tight hold on his curls with one hand, undoing the fly of his slacks with the other allowing his thick flesh to be freed in front of the trickster's face. He forced himself against the pair of plush lips in front of him, which quickly opened for him. <br/>"Such an obedient little thing, aren't you?" <br/>Elliott wasn't given much time to adjust to the intrusion, the scientist taking charge of the situation, using him as his own personal fuck toy. It was hard to keep up and Elliott felt his head beginning to spin as he was used, his partner giving little care too how many times he spluttered and choked. It was aggravating in a way. Elliott hated this situation he was in with the pumpkin as he continued rolling his hips against it, but being used like this just did something to him. It lit a fire in his belly and suddenly the sticky friction around his cock didn't feel so bad. It didn't feel bad at all, but that didn't stop the heat flaring to his cheeks as that familiar warmth flooded his core and he whined pitifully around the cock in his mouth, as he unloaded himself into the pumpkin. Caustic pulled on his hair harder, obviously amused by the situation. <br/>"Have you any idea how pathetic you look?" he said, followed by a grunt of satisfaction, suddenly much more turned on than before. "You succumb so easily." </p>
<p>Caustic stared him down, as he released himself into his mouth, almost choking him in the process, as anything Elliott couldn't swallow trickled down onto his chin and chest. Caustic let go of his hair with some force, causing him to lose balance and fall onto his side, and the bitterness of the wooden floor. <br/>"Not so proud now, are you?" the scientist asked, his tone jeering. "But then, why would you be?" <br/>Elliott didn't know what to say, as he sat on the floor dumbstruck, sticky and covered his own and his partner's cum. It was probably for the best if he said nothing at all. <br/>"I think my point has been proven," the scientist stated to no one in particular, as he arranged himself back into his pants and began to walk away in the direction of his home office. <br/>"Now, make yourself useful and clean that mess up."  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>